marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Dormer
|gender = Male |DOD = 2013 |title = S.H.I.E.L.D. cadet |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Seeds'' |actor = Daniel Zovatto |status = Deceased}} Seth Dormer was a student at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology before getting killed from the device he and Donnie Gill made. Biography Seth Dormer was one of the most brilliant students at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology. After a particularly difficult test, Dormer and two of his friends went to the indoor pool of the Academy, where Donnie Gill was studying. While having a swim, a freezing device was activated, instantly freezing the pool and trapping Dormer's leg, which he managed to liberate with Gill's help. Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, were summoned to the Academy to be consulted in the investigation, as the device was one of their early designs. ]] While they were giving a talk about potential to calm down the cadets, Agent Grant Ward questioned Dormer as the victim of the attack, who pointed Donnie Gill as a suspect as he was the only cadet he did not consider his friend due to Gill's lack of social abilities. After Fitz helped Gill resolving a problem with a power source, unknowing Gill's true intentions, Simmons and the rest of the team discovered that Dormer and Gill were behind the attacks, and wanted Fitz's help with the power issue to make a bigger version of the Freezing Device. Dormer had made a deal with Ian Quinn, who secretly financed and provided rare and expensive materials for their research into freezing technology. ]] When Fitz returned to Gill's room, Dormer knocked him unconscious with an Ionized Air Cannon, and the two headed for their rendezvous with Quinn. The tycoon, however, wanted the whole process completed without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s knowledge, and said he was pulling out. To try to salvage their disastrous situation, Dormer promised an immediate, awe-inspiring demonstration. Quinn agreed, but then turned back anyway, leaving the area around the Academy in the grip of a super-storm unleashed by the impact of Gill's untested machine on the local weather. When he grasped how dangerous it had become, Gill attempted to shut the experiment down, and he finally persuaded Dormer to help. It is, however, already too late, and a lightning strike to the device while they are in the midst of repairs killed Dormer. Although Coulson's Team tried to reanimate him, the injures caused by the strike were too serious to survive. After his death, Donnie Gill felt guilty of the death of his only friend.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Abilities *'Master Scientist': Dormer was considered one of the most brilliant students at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, a school made up entirely of geniuses. Relationships Allies *Donnie Gill - Best Friend *Ian Quinn - Benefactor Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies turned Enemies **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology ****Anne Weaver - Teacher ****Callie Hannigan **Coulson's Team ***Grant Ward † ***Leo Fitz - Idol ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Cadets Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology Students Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains